headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Being Human: (Dead) Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
"Dead Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" is the second episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Adam Kane and written by Nancy Won. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, January 21st, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Sally Malik is back from the dead and she brought Stevie and Nick with her. Josh, Sally and Nora reunite with Aidan, who has been missing for over a year, help him get cleaned up. After having been dead for so long, Sally finally wants to "live" a little, but Josh becomes the anxiety-ridden chaperone who must remind her that she cannot have any contact with anyone from her previous life. Aidan reconnects with Henry Durham who has been using vampire hypnosis to keep a female blood slave in his apartment. Meanwhile, Liam McLean comes to Boston seeking the vampire who killed his son, Connor. Synopsis laments the loss of his son.]] A man named Liam McLean goes to a farmhouse during the day occupied by virus-stricken Dutch vampires. He asks them about his son, Connor, and the vampires step aside, revealing Connor's werewolf head nailed to a wall with steel ingots. Liam flies into a rage and dusts all of the vampires with a wooden stake. He vows revenge against the one who killed his son. Back at the brownstone, Sally Malik is alive and well as are Stevie Atkins and Nicholas Fenn, who have recently returned from the dead in the same manner that Sally was resurrected. Zoe Gonzales comes by to reunite with Nick and everyone is happy. Nick and Zoe leave, and Stevie says that he wants to go out and see the world. Josh Levison gives him some money to get by. Josh receives a telephone call from Aidan and is shocked and elated to find that he is still among the unliving. Sally and he drive to pick him up from a telephone booth. Sally hugs him, surprising Aidan with the fact that she is alive again. However, when he learns that her resurrection is the result of blood magic, he casts a wary eye towards Josh. He also notes that Josh doesn't "smell like dog anymore", and Josh tells him about recent events with Nora and Ray. With the gang all back together, Josh wants to celebrate by cooking a big meal. However, Sally has no intention of staying inside and wants to go out and party. Nora has to go to her storage shed as it is a full moon tonight. Sally borrows some of Nora's clothes to go out in, including her favorite bra. Aidan is still weak from lack of blood and excuses himself from the gang. Josh, as always, grows concerned over Aidan's well-being. Liam goes to Suffolk County Hospital looking for Nora. He knows of Nora's past association with his daughter, Brynn, and hopes that Nora can provide him with some answers as to Brynn's current whereabouts, and about what happened to Connor. Nora is not at work and the hospital staff refuses to give him any personal information. Aidan goes to Tracy, a blood donor whom he has used in the past. She warns him that she had the flu and that her blood would kill him if he drank it. She gives him a reference to find a street hook-up however. Aidan meets some shady characters in an alley, who sell him baby blood. A group of werewolves (in human form) come upon them and begin beating Aidan up. It was a trap. Tracy had set Aidan up and has now thrown in with the wolves. Fortunately, Aidan's progeny, Henry Durham arrives and saves Aidan's bacon. doesn't feel right about Liam.]] Josh takes Sally out to a trendy restaurant where she is having the time of her life. A man named Trent Harris recognizes Sally and is shocked to see her alive and well. Josh grows nervous, recalling Donna Gilchrist's warning about severing all connections with people from her past life. Sally makes up a story about how her fianc , Danny Angeli, was jealous, obsessive and violent and that she had to fake her own death to get away from him. Josh tries to pry the two apart, but Sally isn't having it. Moreover, she wants to bring Trent back to the brownstone with her. Meanwhile, Henry takes Aidan back to his place where he introduces him to his girlfriend, Emma. He warns Aidan about buying blood off the black market. He tells him that Emma is clean and that he can feed off her for the night. Liam McClean manages to track down Nora at her storage facility. He tells her about Connor and she expresses her condolences. He then asks about Brynn and seals the door behind him. Nora says she hasn't spoken to Brynn in quite some time and has no idea where she is. Liam doesn't know if he can trust her, and says they will change together. His wolf will be able to sniff out whether or not she is trustworthy. Back at the restaurant, Josh gets a drink at the bar. He considers proposing to Nora Sargeant, and looks at the ring in his hand. The bartender makes a comment and Josh experiences a vivid sensation of transforming into the wolf and mauling her. Aidan sits in Henry's bedroom with Emma. She plaintively offers her blood to him, but complains about how warm and cloistered it is in the room. Aidan notices bars across the windows and realizes that Henry has been keeping her enslaved inside the house, never allowing her to even go outside. He also notices scars upon her arms from where she attempted to take her own life. Emma begins to act hysterical until Henry comes in and mesmerizes her into calming down. Sally brings Trent back to the brownstone and invites him inside. Trent politely turns her down, but promises to take her out on a date the following evening. Sally accepts and goes back inside. She talks with Aidan who has recently returned home from Henry's place. He looks weak from lack of blood. Sally offers him her wrist, but Aidan declines, citing that drinking blood from someone so recently reanimated would be akin to drinking vampire blood. An awkward sexual tension broils between the two of them. The following morning, Josh tells Sally that he is going to unlock Nora and propose to her. Sally warns him against it, saying that no woman wants to be proposed to at the crack of dawn after when they are naked, tired and smeared in their own feces. Suddenly, they hear sirens from outside. When they go to investigate, they see paramedics zipping Trent Harris into a body bag. They both grow scared until Josh determines that this is why Sally was warned against seeing anybody from their past. They die. Meanwhile, Henry cannot find Emma. He runs outside his home and finds Aidan leaning up against a wall in an alley. Aidan tells him that he let her go. Henry flies into a rage and punches Aidan several times. Desperation begins to cross his face as he expresses how without Emma, they will both likely die. Aidan tries to convince Henry that he is better than this; that they are both survivors, but Henry isn't buying it. Later, Josh goes to the storage unit to free Nora only to find the door completely shredded. There is no sign of Nora anywhere. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This is the sixth episode of Being Human directed by Adam Kane and his first episode from season three. He previously directed "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". His next episode is "The Teens They Are a Changin'". * This is the sixth episode of Being Human written by Nancy Won and her first episode from season three. She previously wrote "I've Got You Under Your Skin". Her next episode is "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland". * This is the first episode of Being Human where there are no ghosts. * This is the first appearance of Liam McLean, who is the father of Connor and Brynn McLean. * This is the sixth appearance of Zoe Gonzales who was a recurring character in season two. She appeared last in "Partial Eclipse of the Heart". * Connor McLean makes a brief cameo appearance in flashback. * Outside of dreams and flashbacks, this is the first time that Sally is seen without her traditional grey sweater. * This is the first time that any reference has been made to Sally having a brother. His name is Robbie. * This is the second appearance of Tracy, the blood donor. She appeared last in the season two episode, "All Out of Blood". * First appearance of Trent Harris. He appears next in "The Teens, They Are a Changin'". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1983 pop song "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun", written by Robert Hazard and performed by Cyndi Lauper. It was the first major single released by Lauper as a solo artist and the lead-off single from her debut album She's So Unusual. Quotes * Liam McLean: Tell me where my son is, and I'll let you rot from your stinking disease. .... * Liam McLean: I will find who did this to you. I'll kill his sons and daughters - everyone he loves. Make them beg me to end them. And if any harm has come to your sister... when I finish... it will rain blood and ashes. And the leeches will know... see a purebred and run. .... * Aidan Waite: You don't smell like dog anymore! .... * Josh Levison: Aiden, I spent the last year hunting down vampires and interrogating them trying to find you. I can take care of myself. .... * Nora Sargeant: What we did to Ray... it will mean nothing if you won't let yourself be free. ... * Sally Malik: Don't call me reanimated, it makes me sound like a zombie. .... * Sally Malik: Josh, do not propose to Nora this morning. She will punch you in the nuts. .... * Josh Levison: This is why you can't see anybody from the past. They die. See also External Links